Black Bird
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: It's a late night, it is cold, but the temperature won't stop rising between the two super-spies as they spar under the soft lights. Black Widow loses one match, but she and Mocking Bird both end up as winners, that's for sure. NatashaxBobbi. Read'n Review for these two gorgeous ladies of the Marvel-verse! Excelsior!


**Black Bird**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a cold night out in the Earth's low orbit. The flying fortress' only companion above the thick clouds was the half-moon.

While the temperature outside was several degrees below zero at this altitude, within the technological marvel that was the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, the temperature was quickly rising within the training facilities housed within the massive airborne transport.

The lights were dimmed, glowing a soft yellow.

The whole area was deserted, as expected of the ungodly hour of the night, except for two people engaged in a fast and furious bout on one big mat on the especially-designed hardwood floor. As usual, the symbol of the eagle was emblazoned on that mat, yet the woman that fell on top of it didn't even take notice.

And why should she?

She, and her sparring partner, had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for most of their lives.

While some of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes may be catching some R&amp;R in their respective quarters in the lower decks of the helicarrier, these two fighters were as awake as can be and decked out in the outfits that encased and protected their bodies when taking on threats beyond what normal humans could even fathom.

The fallen brunette sprung to her feet with a picture-perfect kick-up and stood at the ready against her gorgeous partner and fellow Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sweat glistened on the ladies' foreheads, tiny drops sliding down the sides of their beautiful faces.

Natasha Romanoff A.K.A Black Widow, an Avenger, calmly waited for her opponent to make the next move, yet Barbara "Bobbi" Morse A.K.A Mocking Bird stood still, her stance solid, her expression stoic...yet the Russian redhead could tell the woman was beginning to struggle to control her breathing and her beautiful body, encased in her combat outfit, was showing signs of fatigue and...Something else. Natasha could tell.

She was feeling the exact same way.

Her skin-tight bodysuit felt like it weighed far more than an outfit like it should, even with added wrist, waist and ankle weights.

Then, Black Widow had to blink when Mocking Bird gave her a tiny, lovely smile...and then, moved one hand up, turned it upwards and beckoned Natasha with her fingers to..."Just bring it? Bobbi, wha-?"

That tiny lapse in concentration was all Mocking Bird needed to leap at Natasha, demanding one final effort from her exhausted and hot body.

The end result was Natasha letting out a rather uncharacteristic yelp of utter surprise as Barbara tackled her with as much grace and style as the Hulk himself (thankfully without the smashing strength) and all air practically exploded out of her via the lips (and what marvelous lips she had, in Bobbi's honest, totally unbiased, personal opinion) as her back hit the mat and her beautiful, large Russian chest mashed against the brunette's All-American bust.

Even through the special material their suits were made of, both women could feel the heat coming off of each other's bodies wherever they touched, and touch they did, as Barbara's hands moved from Natasha's clothed, perfect abs, ghosting over her breasts, moving to the Russian's hands to seize them and quickly...lovingly...intertwine their fingers.

Then, Mocking Bird pulled Black Widow's hands up and above her head as she got more comfortable by straddling Natasha's tiny, perfect waist.

Her smiling lips literally brushed against the Russian's as she purred her declaration of victory. Her voice sounded like the coo of a dove.

"You're going to have to yield eventually, Nata~sha. This is the fourth takedown of the night...and also..." Bobbi pressed her lips flush against Natasha's for a full, deep, hot and passionate kiss that had both superheroines moaning not even four seconds into it and panting with urgency after they pulled apart.

They were superheroines, yes, but they were the kind that still needed oxygen, after all.

"...You can't take it anymore, no~?" Black Widow's luscious, scarlet lips were firmly curled into a flirtatious smile and she looked as sexy as Mocking Bird had ever seen her before.

The brunette chuckled and smooched her beloved once more, this time a slow, gentle, sensuous caress of lips. She squeezed Natasha's hands as she slowly pulled away.

"Damn right…I want you, Natasha. I want to get _tangled up in your web_~" Bobbi cooed like a dove, staring the Russian right in the eye as she spoke and her smile got cocky as she felt Natasha clench her thighs together. The redhead wasn't about be outdone, however.

"That's good to know, Bobbi…because black widows _do eat their partners_," her blue eyes smiled in victory when the brunette visibly put in the effort not to swoon right then and there on top of her.

Natasha then tilted her head to the side and leaned in, her lips parted ever-so-slightly. Bobbi took the hint and leaned in to meet her partner's lips half-way. This kiss burned hotter than even their own bodies, especially once tongues were added to the mix.

Despite the passion they poured into that kiss, they ended it with a soft, almost inaudible "chu~" and they helped each other back up to their aching feet.

"C'mon, Nat. Let's go to bed...if we walk fast enough, neither of us will pass out before...well...~" Barbara tilted Natasha's head gently to the side to lean in and whisper something in the Russian's ear...and the look that the hot redhead sported for the briefest of moments would have made Iron Man himself do a double take.

And then, barely two seconds after Barbara pulled back into Natasha's field of view, the Russian's lips were already devouring hers in a way that would make Natasha's own superhero namesake encase itself in web and hide in embarrassment.

The kiss Natasha gave her was _so _marvelous, Bobbi thought she was seeing stars by the time her fellow super-spy pulled back. It was either Natasha's amazing kissing skill or it was the lack of oxygen. Either way, the brunette could only stare at her beloved's face as she panted for air.

"_Fuck that! _We're doing that right here, right now!" And with that, Black Widow pounced on Mocking Bird, knocking them back down to the mat they had been sparring on for most of the night. They may be exhausted from said sparring session. Their bodies were aching in all the right places. Their arms and legs felt like they weighed as much as the Hulkbuster armor...

But they were not Avengers for giving up when their bodies couldn't take anymore.

And as Natasha began her assault on Bobbi's hot, beautiful body and the heat reached its boiling point within them, the last coherent sound uttered was the bird-like coo of "_Harashoooo~!"_

**EXCELSIOR!**

**Author's Notes: **Yes! I always wanted to put that in a story. 8D

(Cough) Anyway, uh, hey there, fellow True Believers! How do you do? This is me, good ol' Major Mike Powell III, with an idea that had been nagging me, teasing me from the back of my mind, constantly tempting me to write it out ever since seeing Bobbi Morse in action in season 2 of "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." as she and Simmons escaped from that Hydra building, and later, seeing her in her "work outfit", so to speak. Just…dayum! *O* Miss Adrianne Palicki absolutely rocks her full-superhero outfit like Scarlett Johansen herself rocks her own outfit in "The Avengers". Just…dayum!

So, needless to say, I wanted to write a story for them in that look since then…and finally, at long last, I got it done, in huge part thanks to my awesome, marvelous friend, Kamen Rider Omega. He was my "audience", so to speak, as I literally typed this out on our Skype chat. XD So, again: thank you for hearing me out and helping me get this damn thing out of my head, Omega-kun! This is for you. :3

Also, just a head's up…this isn't the –only- thing I wrote tonight, so I highly advice you stay tuned to a follow-up chapter to this…well, more of a spin-off than a "chapter"…where another Marvelous lady joins in~ Here's a hint: she's getting her own Marvel Cinematic Universe movie 3 years from now. ;3

So, stay tuned, my friends! And again: **EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
